A Night to Remember
by shopaholic90
Summary: Ron and Hermione fic. Need I say more? Just a scenario on how Ron might ask her out.. sort of. Also, in the intro, it says that the rating is PG-13... It's in between PG and PG-13.. That's about it! Please review!
1. First kiss

**A Night to Remember  
**  
**_Rating:_ PG-13 ... Though it's really light. Best keep it on the safe side though. I'm paranoid in that sense.  
_Genre:_ Comedy, mostly! Maybe a few touches of drama, but mostly it's all just good fun... read for a laugh!  
_Written by:_ Me... Gina!  
_Disclaimer:_ I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, or the storylines or... gah. They all belong to J.K. Rowling!  
_A/N:_ Expect another chapter verrry soon :) Also, I entirely welcome reviews, so please comment! However,I have absolutely no care in the world for anti-Ron/Hermione fans. Don't waste your time and mine by posting upthose sillyflames!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

'You spelled "incantation" wrong.' Hermione said nonchalantly as she glanced over at Ron's homework before going back to her book.

'I did not.' Ron said, also casually as he continued to scribble useless things onto his spare bit of parchment.

'Yes, you did.' Hermione replied, a bit more firmly.

'No.' He said, just as determinedly and picked his parchment up, showing Hermione. 'See?'

Hermione glanced at it and snorted derisively, slamming her book shut. '"Icantation", Ron?'

He opened his mouth to contradict her, when he caught sight of the missing 'n'. 'Uh ...It's perfectly human to make a mistake, you know.' He said quickly. 'Just because you aren't programmed to make a blunder, doesn't mean the rest of us are too.'

'But denying such an obvious error before checking to see if you're accurate is plainly just an arrogant thing to do, wouldn't you say?'  
Hermione retorted, just as goaded, now throwing the book onto the table.

'Hermione, who _cares_ if I spell incantation wrong?' He said, swerving the conversation around with a new direct. 'It's not like someone's going to start cursing me because of a spelling error!'

'Spelling and grammar count in exam writing and homework, Ron! If you lose a hefty amount of marks because of petty slip-ups and in turn throw your future into the trash ...it's just as good as getting hexed into oblivion!' Hermione said.

'Oh, jolly good, let's target my grammar now too!' He said, getting heated up.

'Might as well! I reviewed your Transfiguration homework earlier – "Finally the frogs eye are putted into the cauldron"?'

'What's wrong with that?' Ron asked, also frustrated.

Hermione gawked at him, speechless, then bit back an angry rejoinder and struggled to keep herself calm. 'All I'm saying ... '

'... Is that I'm an idiot! That's right! Old Ron's got a cork up his brain so he can't think right! Maybe you should give him -- I -- I mean me, a bit more credit than that, Hermione! Like in first year, when I remembered how to do the levitating spell and knocked out the troll in the girls toilets –'

' -- Which was just dumb luck because you couldn't do it right until I drilled it into your head for about a full half hour! --'

' -- I still got it right! And I could've gotten it eventually, if you hadn't corrected me – '

' -- Rubbish! You needed me then and you need me now. Why argue it!'

Ron stopped for a minute, breathing hard, red from his heated debate with her. His hands dropped uselessly to his side as he looked at Hermione in amazement. She also stopped and stared back,a bit confused.

' ... What?'

'Y... you're right.'

Hermione stopped just in time to stop the prepared snap from escaping her lips.

'I'm -- come again?'

'You're right!' Ron leaned back feebly and looked utterly taken aback by this revelation. 'I need you.' He said uncertainly, as if he wanted to comfort himself. Or for her to reassure it for him.

'I'm lost, Ron.'

'All these years ... I've completely underestimated you, haven't I?' Hermione looked like she had no idea how to answer this and merely ogled at him. 'Bloody hell, I've been a prick!'

'I don't know what -- '

'Hermione.' Ron suddenly spoke up, sitting upright and looking her in the eye. He looked terrified yet determined. Like someone completely took control of his actions and he could do nothing to stop it. 'We've known each other a great load of a long time.'

'Well, yes, I suppose 6 years is quite -- '

'So basically, I know you real well and you know me quite a bit too.'

'Yes,' She said, a bit annoyed by his constant interventions. 'So what's your -- '

'Then it'd make sense that we took a step up, am I right?'

She frowned at him. 'If you could please just cut to the chase, I'd be happy to --'

He suddenly grabbed her, looking very apprehensive, and before he could rethink his actions, he kissed her on the lips.


	2. Mania

**Chapter 2**

She immediately drew away and slapped him flat across the cheek.

'Good g -- Ow!' He yelled and immediately moved away from her.

'What was that for!' She screeched, uncannily reminiscent of Molly Weasley. Absolutely beside herself, and grabbed her book, thumping him on the head and his shins, too stunned to react other than with hysteria.

'I don't know! I -- Would you stop hitting me? Keep your bloody wig on!' Ron cowered before Hermione's might and scrambled to his feet.

Extremely red and huffing dramatically, she also stood up and held her book up in preparation for another go at Ron when he held his hands up.

'I'm sorry! Merlin -- Was it really that bad!' Ron said, one hand still up but the other massaging his bruised upper arm.

Hermione looked downright confused and kept her book up midair. 'Y -- no ... I mean yes! I mean no! It wasn't about how _good_ it was, it was about ... just ...it!'

'Now you're the one not making grammatical sense!' He started, but whimpered and took a step back as she glared at him ruthlessly and hit him once more. 'Hey, hold on a min -- ouch! Stop! I've got – WOULD YOU STOP?' He twisted away from her grasp and managed to keep a good distance of about three meters between them.

'Now, look,' He said, also breathing heavily from the weird situation. 'I know it was a bit of a shocker ... believe me, I wasn't expecting it either – '

'YOU'RE THE ONE WHO KISSED ME!' She said shrilly, looking homicidal.

'I KNOW! Bloody h – _I get it!_' He sighed, his hands loosely trying to keep up with his words. 'Something just came over me. Like um ... I didn't know what I was doing. And I'm really sorry that I did it and – ' Hermione held up a shaking hand to stop him, looking a bit more calm.' – What?'

'So you didn't mean it?'

'I didn't mean what?'

'Oh, _come on_, Ron!'

'What?' He asked, authentically puzzled.

'That kiss meant absolutely nothing to you?' She clarified, more or less in an exhausted way.

'Yes!' He exclaimed. She glowered at him. 'No?' She looked horrified. 'I mean yes.' She looked hurt. 'No ... Maybe ... I -- What do you want from me, woman!'

'I want your genuine answer!' She hissed.

'Then why didn't you say so?'

'I DID!'

'Did not!'

'Did too!'

'I did! I asked you the question and you deliberately answered ambiguously!'

'You didn't tell me I had to give you the truth!' He said, looking very lost.

'Oh, yes,' Hermione looked mockingly cheerful. 'Whenever I ask a query, a lie will do.' She turned ferocious. '_Ron!_'

'I didn't mean it like – NO!' He bellowed, silencing her.

After about a minute, three cricket chirps and fifteen pin drops later, Hermione was the one who looked perplexed. '"No" what?'

'No to... that question of yours!'

She quickly picked up and quietly asked, 'So it did have some sort of meaning?'

'Well, obviously! I don't go around snogging girls when I feel bored, you know! I'm a man with principles!'

'Ho ho.' She said in a jaded voice.

'I'm not kidding! I – Watch!' Before they could both react, and before he could think about what would come after, he walked defiantly over and kissed her again. This time, she seemed to stay in for a bit longer before pulling back and slapping him again.


	3. The moment

**A/N: Thank you all SO MUCH for the lovely comments! I enjoyed writing this fic immensely... Look out for future Ron/Hermione fics in the near future! This is the final chapter to 'A Night to Remember' and I've got to admit... I let my imagination run a bit too wild near the end... So that part's not too realistic. But I'm a hopeless romantic, so what can ya do? Thanks for the support!****

* * *

**

**Chapter 3  
**

'You don't _learn_, do you!' She said irritably. He exhaled a breath of relief. At least she wasn't screaming at him.

'Learn? Learn what? How to kiss?'

'In a way, I suppose ... yes!'

'Well, they don't exactly offer sessions on teaching you the correct way on doing it. He said sarcastically. 'I don't know about the muggle  
world, but – '

'I didn't mean that! I meant, you'd think after that boorish attempt, you'd learn that a kiss requires a number of romance of ... some sort.'

'_Romance?_' He repeated incredulously. 'You want _romance?_'

'I'm still a girl, in case your rather unfortunate eyes have forgotten to pick that up!'

'Well, I know that! You gave me that lovely little performance at the Yule Ball to remind – '

'It all depends on how you want to set the mood!' She continued, ignoring him completely. 'If you want to be the ... well, I don't know  
how to subtly put it but ... um, sort of the masculine man – ' He opened his mouth to speak.' – Or perhaps, the sort of passionate, sensitive prince – ' That made him snort.' – Or maybe even a ... a kind of ... rugged athletic – '

'Athle ... ? HANG ON NOW!' He roared, stamping his foot. 'If you're going somewhere with this – '

'All I know is, Viktor probably wouldn't manhandle a girl before he kissed her!' She said, blushing furiously.

'I didn't _manhandle_ you!' He said, eyes wide, but looked like he was thinking back to corroborate that. 'Or did – ? No, I did not!'

'Grabbing a girl and kissing her right there and then for no reason isn't exactly your best display of manners, Ron!'

'For your information,' He said again, not letting this go easily. 'I'm an athlete too! Keeper, _remember_?'

Hermione turned red. 'Yes, well ... '

'So don't pull the Vicky card on me! It's not like he's the only one who's got talent, you know!'

She stopped and suddenly looked sympathetic. 'Oh, Ron,' She said in an apologetic tone. 'I didn't mean it that way... I just... '

'You just what?' He asked accusingly, though with a bit less acid than before. 'You just get a kick out of insulting me, that's what!'

'No, it's not that. I just ... ' She stopped.'Oh, I don't want to say it.'

'Bit too late for that!' Ron said heatedly.

'Oh, but ...' She sighed, won over. 'Fine. Just to make you feel like a big man again ... I wasn't playing the _Viktor_ card, exactly ... it was more so the jealousy card.'

'See? I KNEW – Wait, what?'

Hermione turned red. 'Must I always repeat myself?'

'No, no, I heard you ... ' He paused.'So, uh ... ' He lifted his chin a bit. 'Tried to make me jealous, did you?'

'Ron,' She sighed, 'Viktor's awful nice ... But I never had any plans of actually becoming anything serious with him. You know me better than that! It was all a playing of ... of the jealousy card!' She sniffed, a bit amused by the fact he didn't pick this up quicker.

'It ... it was?' She nodded as he searched for words to try and challenge her. 'So I was just the gurney pig – '

'Guinea pig.'

'– guinea pig,' He corrected without a pause. He wasn't in tune with the muggle lingo. 'Who you could just experiment on and ... and stuff?' He finished lamely.

'You _know_ that wasn't my intention.' She said sternly. 'Do you always have to make everything into a battle?'

'No,' He said defensively. 'It's just ... ' It's just the easiest way to respond to her.

'How are you ever going to trust me?'

He was a bit taken aback by that question. 'I do trust you, Hermione!'

'I'm not too sure... ' She looked like she was deep in thought. Then the light bulb clicked on. 'Oh! Tsk, butI don't know if this would be very... But there's no other way to ... Oh, darn it!' She turned and took a few steps in front of Ron. 'Brace yourself.' She warned.

'Brace myself for what?' He asked, scared and looking the part.

'A kiss.'

'You're going to kiss me!' He yelped but didn't move away.

'Well, yes! Why shouldn't I? You kissed me twice!'

'Yeah, but I was a dimwit!'

'So you're calling me a dimwit now?'

'No, I called myself a dimwit ... '

'But that was after I said I was doing what you did earlier, so basically, that was a transferred insult to – ' She stopped. 'Stop stalling, Ron!'

'I'm not stalling!'

'Yes, you are!'

'I am not! What are you waiting for? Just go for it! You've got it way easier than I did!I can guarantee you right now that I won't slap you around!'

'I'm trying to!' She said, frustrated.'It's kind of awkward, if you know what I'm saying! I've never kissed a boy before!'

'Yes you have!' He said, outraged. 'Last time I checked, I had a knoc--!'

'_Don't you dare finish that sentence!_'

'Why not! I _do_ have a ween– '

'I know that you've got ... You're ruining the moment!'

'What moment?'

'This one!'

'This is getting to be one bloody annoying moment, Hermione!'

'I have to agree with you! I – ' She groaned loudly. '_Oh!_'

She suddenly took another step and just kissed him then and there, just as Harry walked into the Common Room. At first sight of his best friends kissing, his first instinct was to start screaming, but he kept his mouth shut, and instead just stared with his jaw dropped. Her arms lifted to hugging Ron's neck and he held her hips so that she would keep her balance ...

Grinning slightly, Harry slowly walked back out the portrait and faced the crowd of familiar faces.

'Well?' Seamus asked impatiently, hopping slightly. 'I've got to wee so bad.'

'We've been waiting here for _ages_.' Moaned Lavender. 'Can we go in now?'

'No.' Harry said, beaming. 'Just another five minutes.'

The whole crowd groaned but nobody argued. It had been obvious to all of them the budding romance between Ron and Hermione. They paid their respects by giving them just five more minutes for just them.

For the night they'll always remember.


End file.
